Recently, an imaging device which images a nighttime scene in color is known. As an example, in Patent Document 1, a color image reproduction device described below has been disclosed. In such a color image reproduction device, to begin with, a visible image data which is composed of color components of R, G, and B is extracted from an image which has been imaged via pixels including R, G, and B filters. Next, an infrared image data is extracted from the image which has been imaged via pixels including an Ir filter. Next, a first luminance information is extracted by applying HSV conversion to the visible image data, and a second luminance information is extracted from the infrared image data. Next, the first luminance information is weighted by weight coefficient w1, the second luminance information is weighted by weight coefficient w2 (w1+w2=1), and a pseudo-color image is produced.